hero's angel
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: Sephiroth loses hope in trying to find someone to love him until Aerith shows him the way by showing her love for him.


Title: hero's angel

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Aerith Gainsborough

List and theme: list beta 2. Fall from grace/glory

Rating: PG-13

Summary: sephiroth loses hope in trying find someone to love him until Aerith shows him the way by showing her love for him.

Warnings: none very AU

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII

Chapter1

Sephiroth was with his friends in a club drinking a drink and waiting fro to go home since he didn't feel like being at the club his friends brought him to when he was in their car riding with them to this place he didn't like one bit.

Sephiroth was wondering if his friends noticed that he was going home since he had money left to get a cab since he saw a few women coming towards him he got upset because they looked like sluts instead of a women that he liked that he wanted to find and be with.

He escaped them before they could reach him and went outside after ditching his friends and the women and called a cab to take him to his home so he can have his rest.

He got in the cab as soon as the cab appeared before him and told the cabbie to take him to his home after he said the cab took him to his home which he was glad for when he got out of the cab he paid the driver then went inside to get some sleep.

The next morning he was in his office in his home going through papers he had to do with when he thought about what he was going to do when he ever loves someone when he got a call from his friend Zach .

He answered it he said "hello Zach what do you need today" Zach told him "uh sephiroth I was thinking you see my half sister is coming to town and she needs a place to stay and uh I was thinking um".

Sephiroth told him "you was thinking what" Zach told him "I was thinking that she could stay at your place while my place isn't good for her since it has to do with it being under construction that's why I am staying with Angeal and Cloud for right now until my place is fixed so can you take her off of my hands please".

Sephiroth told him "what why do I have to do this for you what if I am busy shouldn't you be taking care of her not me".

Zach told him "that's why your going to have her live with you since you seem like the type to take care of don't worry she's not going to be there for long just for a couple of weeks until my stepfather and my mom come back from their second honeymoon so will you do it".

Sephiroth said "I don't know" Zach told him "good then it's settled" then sephiroth heard the phone click on the other end telling him that Zach hung up on him.

He growled because of his anger after he put the phone down on the hook he was still angry while trying to calm down to finish the papers he had on his desk to do.

When he head a knock on his front door he left his office to go to the entryway to answer the front door to find a beautiful women on the other side of the door .

He wondered who she was until she told him "hi my names Aerith Zach's half sister may I come in" he groaned then moved away from the door to motion her to come inside his house.

She nodded her thanks and walked in with her bags as soon as the door closed she said to him "are you sephiroth Zach told me about you and I was wondering if you were nice or not".

He said to her "yes I'm Sephiroth I don't know what Zach told you but it depends on my mood when I see someone if I'm nice or not but I am nice and you seem like an interesting person to meet since Zach told me you were going to live with me".

Aerith told "yea that's Zach for you he always says what he wants to people when he talks to them but thanks for letting me stay here with you I hope I'm not an inconvenience on you since he put me with you to stay".

He nodded his head no he said "no your not an inconvenience on me on any part that your staying here with me and I'm kind of looking forward to you staying here with me now let me show you to your room".

she nodded her head she followed him while carrying her bags to show her where her room is and where she was going to stay for the weeks that she was here.

He showed her room she walked in it to find it all fancy and beautiful with a huge bed she still found it in aw until she didn't notice he left her to go back to his office.

She loved the room where she was in and decided to put her bags on her bed to unpack and put her clothes in the drawers and hang half of them in the closet.

When she found out was in her room along with a bathroom when after she put her clothes in the drawers and hang the rest up in the closet she was inside her very own bathroom and she loved it a lot.

While in his office across from the other hallway down away was Sephiroth in finishing doing his papers that was on his .

When he kept thinking about Zach's half sister every few minutes until he realized what he was going to do with her for the a couple of weeks while she was here staying with him.

Until he heard a knock on the door of his office wondering who it was he told the person to come in while he was looking at his papers.

The door was open he looked up to find Aerith who stood and was looking at him and he could tell she wanted something to ask him.

He let his papers fall from his hands to put on his desk not realizing that he finished them all and stared at her waiting for her to speak.

She was nervous because she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever met she said to him "I would like to thank you for your hospitality of allowing me to stare here with you Sephiroth and I was wondering if you had anything to do around here that would be fun to do".

He was thinking what to do that might be fun for her to do while she was staying with him when he thought really quickly about the backyard and that it needed help with the plants and other things.

He told her after he thought what he was thinking "how about you help out the backyard that might be something to do to keep you busy for a while will it".

She nodded said "sure I think I will like that at least it will keep me busy and not stuck here being bored with nothing to do thanks sephiroth for being nice to me and I will enjoy my stay here very well with you".

After she said that she leaned over his desk to give him a kiss on the cheek then left his office to go outside in the backyard.

While he was still sitting in his office shocked by the kiss on the cheek she just gave him and still wondered why she did that to him.

When he kept wondering for a while until he looked back down at his desk to find the papers all done he didn't know that they were all finished.

After he realized they were finished he stood up from sitting behind his desk and stretched then he decided to go check on her to see what's happening in the back yard.

He went to one of the windows to where he can watch her to find her watering the flowers and doing other stuff in the backyard that he didn't notice looked nice.

What he didn't notice was she felt him looking at her from the window she turned to him and smiled and waved he was shocked that she was still nice to him and didn't know how to express his emotions very well of how he liked her.

He waved back to her after that he left to go to his office to finished what he was going to do except he didn't know what he was going to do because he kept thinking about her instead of thinking what he usually thinks about.

He kept thinking about her while he was walking the halls of his home and didn't notice she came in from the back doors until he felt someone behind him he turned to find her smiling at him.

He still wondered why she was always smiling at him he rarely smiled but right now she made him happy so he left after he smiled he left her to continue where he was going.

While she was walking to her room to wash her hands and take a shower from working in the backyard that kept her busy.

After she washed her hands and taken a shower and dressed she walked out of her room to try to find where the kitchen was because she was hungry form working in the backyard for hours.

She tried to find someone to show her where the kitchen was when she bumped into someone she looked to find Sephiroth.

She smiled she asked him "sorry to bump into you Sephiroth but I was wanting to know where the kitchen was could you tell me please".

He nodded then said "if you go to the left of the hallway and go straight then turn right you'll find the kitchen there", she nodded at what he said then she left him to go find the kitchen he pointed to and talked to her about.

After she found the kitchen and got a snack to help her with her hunger she went to find a room around the house to find something to read because she felt like reading a book.

She went looking throughout the rooms to try to find a library where books were until she came upon one of the doors on her right.

She turned the knob of the door to find a huge library in it and someone else which when she came into and walked into the room to find Sephiroth reading a book while sitting in a chair.

She didn't want to disturb him she went silently to the other side of the room to look at books on the shelves to read,.

When he told her while he was reading a book "you know you don't have to act silently because I know your in here you could just act normal and not silent like your doing right now I won't bite if that is also what your worried about too".

She nervously told him "ok I won't act silent anymore I just thought that I wouldn't disturb you while your reading in here", he looked at her then he said why do you say that maybe I would like you being in here with me Aerith".

She nodded nervously then sat down opposite him in a different chair after she picked out a book to read that was interesting to look at from the cover of it.

He looked at her as she was reading a book that she picked from one of the shelves and wondered if he liked her or not since he was being nice to her while she is in the same room with him in it.

Until he realized it was almost dark and it was time for dinner he had to go get one of the servants to make them something to eat and they could sit at the table looking at each other and figuring something to talk about when they have dinner.

He got up from the chair he was in and offered his hand to aerith while he said "Aerith I think its time we eat dinner before it is to late don't you think".

She looked up from the book she was reading to stare at him and his hand that he was offering for her to take she nodded her head yes.

She put the book she was reading down she grabbed his hand as he led her to the dinning room. where he had to call for a servant and one of the cooks to cook them something for dinner.

When he reached a servant after making sure Aerith was in her seat he told the servant to tell the cook to start dinner and get it ready real fast for him and his guest to eat.

The servant nodded and rushed to tell the cook about what sephiroth said to him, after that was done he went back to the dinning room table.

He sat across from Aerith who was looking at him funny when after a while he wanted to know what she was thinking when the food came with a couple of servants putting food with plates down before them to eat then left after they brought drinks for them.

After they ate their food and the plates and drinks were carried away the both of them walked to their separate rooms to go to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning aerith woke up in her bed wondering how many days she was going to have with sephiroth before she has to lave after a couple of weeks even if this was going on her second day of the first week she had.

When she got out of bed and went to another part of her room to dress and get ready for this morning she wondered if Sephiroth cared about her like yesterday again.

While in his room Sephiroth was thinking about Aerith and what he was going to do with her still with him in his house where he lived .

Since he cared a little about her he was wondering if that was love or not because he felt like its been a long time since he loved someone after he lost hope that he was hoping he could find it in Aerith if he tried.

When he came out of his room and was walking the halls of his home he ended up in front of Aerith's bedroom door he wondered if he should knock or not.

When the door was opened and he was staring at aerith while she was staring at him wondering why he was in front of her bedroom door and not doing something else.

When he spoke to her she was hearing him while smiling he said to her "would you like to take a tour of my house since you didn't yesterday Aerith".

She said "ok you can give me the tour sephiroth I would like to see this whole house of yours"., he nodded then she took his offered arm and hooked her arm with his after he led her around the place and showed her where everything is.

After he showed her everything and where everything was in the house she told sephiroth "thanks for showing me where everything is sephiroth I really appreciated it so thank you", she went to kiss him but instead of kissing him on the cheek his head turned and she kissed him on the lips.

When she kissed him he was shocked by the kiss then he returned the favor by kissing her on the lips he grabbed her to hold her in his arms when he kissed her more she again kissed him back which showed more love for the both of them together.

He realized now that this is one of the things he was looking forward to in love and didn't felt like losing hope in love anymore now that he had her to spend the rest of the weeks with her while she was living with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
